


The way home

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ranboo and Tubbo talk after Tommy's funeral.I wanted Tubbo angst and so bam.Now im thirsty for Techno and Phil angst.
Series: All my anon works put together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	The way home

Tubbo sighed as he sat down on the edge of the wooden bridge facing remnants of his home. He didn't want to think anymore. Fuck he didn't even want to be here anymore. Everything he did was either wrong or not useful. He felt like the world had come crushing on his shoulders. He knew that it wouldn't be easy. But that's when he still had Tommy by his side. Tommy. 

Tubbo missed Tommy. Dearly. He often would find himself staring out the windows during meetings wondering where he had been exiled to. And he always was so busy he tried to make time to see him but something always got in the way. Dream. Dream got in the way. 

Tubbo shook his head at the thought. No Dream was his friend. He had just happened to come along when he went to the nether distracting him until he had to go back? Taboo balled his fist as he slammed them on the bridge. The creaking of the wood brought him back to the present. He was in the now. He couldn't take back that time he wasted. 

“I'm sure…” he spoke but his voice faltered under the pressure that rose through his throat. The familiar burn came back to his eyes as he hastily wiped them before the tears fell. He gave a quite shuddering breath as he felt his calm start to fade. He couldn't help the slight twitch in his eye.

Footsteps came from his left, he didn't bother to look up, he knew who it was already. 

“I...i didn't think he would do it” Ranboo sighed as he sat next to Tubbo. The wood moaned at the sudden weight of the taller man. 

“I wasn't there...I never even got to see him” Tubbo practically yelled, looking down at his knees in shame. He felt the disgust and hatred rise from inside of his body. The heat was immense as he felt his face flush. 

“He needed me Ranboo a-and i was somewhere else...for god's sake i wasn't there” Tubbo felt his cheeks go cold as the tears rolled down without care for his say.

“i- i wasn't there for my best friend” he gave a shy glance to Ranboo but the older man stayed stoic looking forward- well anywhere besides the crying president besides him. He gave a light giggle at the situation he had just found himself in.

“You know Ranboo” Tubbo said wiping his face calming slightly now that he shed some of his blue. “I heard that you would visit him at times” he turned his head back when he saw Ranboo flinch slightly at the mention of the visits. 

“Well yeah i would but…” Tubbo rubbed his sore eyes waiting for him to continue but soon quite sobs filled the air between them. Both mourning their individual yet similar losses. 

“I didn't think he would. You know” Ranboo managed to spit out after careful calculated breaths. Tubbo nodded looking over his shoulder and the lands melted before his eyes. Nothing was the same. The color that filled the land faded into a dull grey. God was he really gone now. Why didn't Tommy ever ask to see him. Why didn't he ever make an effort to see him. 

Tubbo knew the answer. He was afraid that Tommy wouldn't want to see him and so instead of facing that fear, he decided that Tommy would be better off without him.

“I'm just worried for...” Ranboo's voice suddenly cut Tubbo from his thoughts. He looked over to Ranboos their eyes finally meeting for the first time. Tubbo knew his eyes were holding the same thing as his. Sorrow. 

“You know with Ghostbur. What about Tommy?” the question hit Tubbo to the core. Ranboo was right. The question started to flow in. Would he be just like his older brother or? What would he remember? Where is he if so? Why hasn't he shown up? Was he like Wilbur? No this was all too much. 

Tubbo felt his body lunge forward as his eyes met with the dirt under his feet. He felt a large hand cover his back. The world became muted as everything started to spiral. He could feel his lungs start to burn. No no no Tommy. He gasped for air as his eyes started to darken around the edges. No no no. he was out like a light going limp into Ranboos arms. 

“Tommy…”


End file.
